To The Great White North
by RainboWTF
Summary: Four survivors; an algebra teacher, a high school student with a knack for guns, a rodeo star, and a local basketball champion, find each other in the midst of the zombie apocalypse, and fight their way to Canada from Kentucky, to a supposed CEDA outpost. They'll have to face infected, the military, and themselves, along the way. all OC's


_**Louisville, Kentucky. 5 days after infection.**_

_The city is gone. My friends, gone. My family...I have no idea. My phone doesn't work anymore, and all the times I tried I would only get their dammed voicemail. I hope they're still alive, and if they aren't, well...I just hope it was quick._

_I found my Algebra teacher, Mr. Russel, after that shit at school. We haven't left each other's sides yet, and , I don't want to admit it, but I'm happy I'm not alone. I don't think I could do this without help. _

_We found a working radio in an office building, and tried finding a station. For a while, there was just nothing, then we heard a low beeping noise coming from it. I was about to tell him to just fucking turn it when we heard a voice. I don't remember it exactly, but I'll try writing it down:_

_"Anyone still alive out there? Listen, you might think you're all alone in this shit storm, but trust me; you're not. I'm up in Canada right now, where CEDA has set up a huge fucking operation. I don't know what's going on, but if you're listening to this, get up here. 'Cause shit's about to hit the fan."_

"Hillary! You still writing in that journal?" The young woman looks up from her spot on the floor, scowling up at the man hovering over her.

"Yes, I am. If we get through this, I'd like people to know what shit we had to go through." Joseph Russel shrugs, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Alright-" Suddenly gunshots could be heard from farther down the street. The two freeze, and Hillary's green, almond eyes widen.

"Hear that? C'mon, it has to be another survivor!"

" Remember last time we followed gunshots?" Hillary sighed, she remembered all too clearly. The person had been deranged, and started taking potshots at the pair, then got more violent. Hillary had ended his life before he could end theirs.

"And what if this person is sane, eh? Then we just passed an opportunity to find a friend in this shitstorm." Russel seems to be contemplating it for a moment before nodding.

"Right, let's go then. Remember, watch out for the Smoker. Those things are hard to notice." They had heard those kinds being called 'Smokers' on the news. Hillary had had a too-close encounter with one after their first couple days together, and Joseph was constantly reminding her to be careful since then.

"Don't worry, mother hen." She said, picking her assault rifle up off the ground and starting out of the building.

Almost immediately they're assaulted by a rather large group, but certainly not a horde. They fight their way out, earning several scratches and bites as they make their way down the city streets. The sounds of gunshots become closer.

As they turn a corner they see the source of the gunshots. Hillary can't help but think that they've been transported into the wild west.

A man in a cowboy hat, boots, and chaps was standing on top of a car, firing off shots with a shotgun at a crowd of zombies. All three of their heads turned when they heard a loud sound.

"Shit." Russel grumbled as he pushed Hillary back. The Masturbater(As Hillary called it, since she had about the same sense of humor as a 12 year old. Russel preferred to call it a Hillbilly, since he had noticed it's overalls.) barreled down the street, knocking down other zombies and such in it's way.

It was coming from the opposite side, and had already made its way down the street and rammed into the cowboy's car. It flipped, and the man was flung to the ground. Barely a second later it had it's larger arm latched around the man's waist and was picking him up, about to smash him down when Hillary pulled a molotov from her backpack, lit it, and flung it.

Several years as a pitcher in softball gave her good aim, and fire ignited along the Hillbilly's back. It roared, stalled, but didn't let go of the man. That was when the two began to shoot. The Hillbilly slammed the cowboy down a few times before slumping over him, it's larger arm draped over the man's body and pinning him.

He groaned, trying to get the zombie off of him as others started sprinting to him.

"Russel, come on!" Hillary yelled, rushing forward, slamming zombies back with the butt of her gun as she made her way to the cowboy. With Russel's help she pulled the arm off of the man and helped him up.

"You alright?" He seemed shocked at first, staring down at the blood, gut, and dirt covered high school girl at his side and the quite nerdy looking man behind her.

"Back's a bit sore, but I'll manage. What's yer name, Missy?"

"Hillary." Introductions are cut short as the infected crowd the three. They fight their way through to a safe house and are finally able to hunker down and talk.

As the three are reloading, stuffing ammo in every available place and loading up with first aid kits Joseph speaks up.

"So..."

"Are you gonna ask 'bout my attire?"

"Yes, actually. It's... interesting." Joseph leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the man.

"I was in a rodeo when the infected crowded the stadium. Names Carl Driver." He extended his arm out to him, and he shook it vigorously.

"That's Hillary." He said, pointing a thumb at his former student, who was currently inspecting a pile of ammo. She gave Carl a quick wave and a grumbled 'hello' before turning back to the pile.

"Not much of a talker, is she?"

"Not to strangers, no."

The three finish their duties in the safe house before Hillary picked up the bar across the door and tossed it across the room. She peered between the bars and smirked, looking over her shoulder and calling to Joseph.

"Hey, Mr. Russel, your ex-girlfriend's outside the door." She said, fizzing silently to herself as Joseph looks out the door with a confused expression. Said infected let out a squeal to itself, not noticing them behind the door. 'An ugly bitch' as Hillary had told Joseph once, the creature was wearing what looked like a gold-tinted bra, it's breasts practically hanging down to it's knees as it's tongue lolled. Hillary made a disgusted face when it turned and she could see a pink thong.

"Very funny, Hillary."

"Lighten up." Hillary grumbled, a grin still on her face as she kicked the door open and Carl fired off a head shot before the creature could spit out any stomach acid.

"Alright, little lady, just stick between us and you'll be safe." Carl said, looking over his shoulder at the girl, who was giving him an offended expression.

"Excuse me? You don't think I can handle myself?"

"That is not what I was implying-"

"Whatever, man. Just tell me when to get back in the kitchen." She said in an off-handed manner, stepping in front of him and taking point as the street narrowed.

Suddenly something long and slimy shot out from a nearby window as they made their way into a nearby doorway. It wrapped around Carl's waist, dragging him down the street. Joseph leaped, latching on to Carl's arms as he flailed and yelled, trying to twist himself around to cut the tongue.

"Hillary!" Joseph yelled as the young girl sprinted the distance to them and whipped out a knife from her boot. She skid and fell, scrambling to the side and practically falling over the Smoker's tongue. She murmured obscenities to herself as she began to saw through the tongue. When she was finished Joseph stood, following the slimy appendage to it's source and firing off shots. He was rewarded with a shriek and a puff of green smoke.

She sighed, leaning back on her palms and looking up at the sky. A vulnerable position, but both Joseph and Carl were already up and checking around for others.

"Shit, that was a close one." She grumbled, then turned to give Carl a goofy grin,"You owe me one, Cowboy."

* * *

**Hi guys! I wanted to take a small step away from the Fallout fanfiction and try something new! And yes, some of the infected's names will be different. The only three that will stay the same are the Smoker(which Rochelle mentions was the name it was given on the news), the Boomer(the name given to it officially by CEDA), and the Witch(which is mentioned by that name all over the game). I didn't think most of the names were official, and the military just calls them Whiskey Deltas in general. **

**I named the Charger the same thing I always called it when I played through L4D2, since Hillary shares my immature sense of humor.  
**

**I'll also be drawing my OC's eventually, so be ready for a link to some shitty art on my DA. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter!  
**


End file.
